La vie commence quand on dit Adieu
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Petit OS inutile et très court, mixé avec deux trois paroles de Farewell. /!\ClaudeXAloïs, pas de lemon, un baiser ou deux, mais relation clairement donnée. Death-Fic


**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, et c'est bien dommage, tout appartient à Yana Toboso … et les paroles à Tobias Sammet, du groupe _Avantasia_, pour la chanson « Farewell », dont j'use des vers ici.  
Peut-on vraiment dire song-fic ? Non, pas totalement, donc ce sera juste tragedy pour moi.  
**Rating :** T (j'aime le remettre)  
**Petit truc à dire** : Quand on déprime en regardant l'épisode 8 et en écoutant en boucle cette chanson qu'est Farewell, on ne résiste pas à l'envie d'inventer n'importe quoi sur cet être fascinant qu'est Aloïs Trancy. C'est très court, je sais, mais ... Voilà. Petite envie passagère.

* * *

Une histoire commence par des mots. Une chanson aussi. Quand celle-ci parle d'adieux, commencer est une bien grande chose …

_« Days had come, winters had come … »_  
Aloïs Trancy se souvenait … Se souvenait de la neige qui tombait, recouvrait tout le paysage durant la nuit … Il se souvenait d'être resté à la fenêtre durant une bonne partie de la soirée, à regarder tomber cette neige, en fredonnant cette phrase en boucle.  
Eternellement. On ne l'avait pas regardé, ni ses imbéciles de domestiques, ni son Claude … Qui, depuis quelques temps, semblait distant. Soupirant, il l'avait appelé.

— Claude … Pourquoi cet air si affairé, heiiin ?

Aucune réponse. Son majordome restait froid. Majordome, et rien de plus … Non, juste son majordome, et à l'occasion une peluche. Souvent une peluche en fait.

— Claude.  
— Danna-sama ?

Le blond laissa s'échapper un soupir. Toujours aussi distant …Cacher, sa véritable face, derrière ses beaux silences … Et quels silences, ces silences ! Si significatifs aux yeux d'Aloïs ! Comme des petits mots que Claude, à son intention, laissait voleter … Mais le blond est trop petit, il ne peut pas atteindre les papiers, les mots. Et Claude ne veut pas le porter. Alors il ne comprend pas.

Aloïs se saisit d'une boule de papier traînant par là, et la jette sur Claude.  
— … Tu m'énerves avec tes silences ! Jamais une seule réponse que j'ai n'est correcte ou complète, en un mot aucune n'est satisfaisante ! Tu crois que je t'ai pris en majordome pour que, secrètement tu me haïsses, hein ?

Passer du rire au larmes, de l'amour à la haine, de la jalousie à l'envie … C'est cela Aloïs Trancy.

La neige avait continué de tomber, et au matin, emmitouflé dans un trop grand manteau, et couvert de très nombreuses (trop ?) épaisseurs, il avait foncé dans la neige sautiller sur le blanc tapis !  
Heureux, il l'était, ah, ça oui ! Bipolaire ? Juste sur les bords …  
La neige tombe, recouvre son corps endormi dans les méandres de son manteau immaculé, où ses cheveux d'or font une tâche , et son corps vêtu de rouge figure une grande blessure sur l'immensité silencieuse.  
Et les rêves l'emportent.  
L'emportent si loin de la neige que il a trop chaud. Son corps sue sur la neige, une sueur de cauchemar, un cauchemar profond et pénétrant, où son majordome n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre sans le moindre cœur !

… Et il lui dit adieu, en plongeant en son corps une lame verte aux motifs compliqués, trop pour la compréhension d'un pauvre blondinet égaré dans sa rêverie.  
Non, non, non.

_« I was your knight, holding you tight  
As a brother when I saw your crying eyes … »_

Aloïs se réveille, dans les bras de son majordome, bercé. Et il sent que tout va bien, que la vie sera paisible … Que il n'aura pas à avoir peur de ses lendemains, car Claude est avec lui.  
Pour toujours à lui.  
En gémissant adorablement, il le serre contre lui un peu plus, et sent une main le plaquer contre le torse de l'armoire à glace qu'est son majordome.

— Claude … Je veux un bisou.

Un gamin, un simple enfant blond de quatorze ans, aux yeux riants, qui tend ses lèvres vers celles de son démon, en réclamant un baiser.  
Un fou, un idiot ? Un simple étourdi ? Un baiser … Ce n'est rien d'autre pour lui qu'un jeu, car l'amour n'a jamais eu de place dans sa vie, et n'en aura jamais. Ce simulacre de sentiments qu'il entretient fébrilement, c'est ce que la peur de mourir sans les avoir connu lui inspire.  
Non, aucune sensation ne vient ébranler le corps d'Aloïs ou de son « amant » quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Aucune non plus ne les agitent quand, sur les murs, les ombres se mêlent dans un chaos d'idées et de sensations réservées aux adultes.  
Et le corps chamboulé de l'enfant ne peut et ne pourra jamais rien y faire. Il est né dans cette idée de vie.

_« Hopping the Saints could help one day  
Lead us together again ... »_

Mais ses yeux s'ouvrent. La neige au dessus de lui teinte de blanc l'absolue ignominie du monde. Il sent les flocons se déposer sur ses yeux, il sent son souffle s'immobiliser … Et son cœur se taire. Il se sent partir, loin, si loin que jamais il n'en reviendra.

— Pardonnez-moi … Claude … Hannah … Je n'ai pas de détermination, je ne pourrais jamais survivre comme Phantomhive le fit dans ce monde …  
Pardonne-moi, Ciel, de te vouloir pour faire souffrir cet homme qui a incendié et mes souvenirs … Et mon … Foyer …

Mais, alors que sa conscience glisse sur la neige, Aloïs se sent soulevé par des bras. Il en a des larmes de plaisir aux yeux, ainsi donc il ne mourra pas … ?  
Et il ne voit pas où il est emmené, juste dans ses oreilles, il entend, il entend pleurer les mots, les notes.  
Sa vie devient un brouillard.  
Ciel Phantomhive, le nom imprimé en bleu sur de floues images, des envies meurtrières ! Meurs, Meurs Meurs ! Voleur de vie ! …

— J'aurais dû être toi …

_« Holding the keys to thealley of dreams  
Still in hand ... »  
_

Tout était allé si vite ! D'abord, il s'était réveillé, vêtu en fille, pour ouvertement draguer son ennemi dont il ne savait rien … L'attirer dans les ténèbres insondables pour mieux le faire souffrir, meurtrir Michaelis par la même occasion !  
Oh, qu'il désirait ainsi torturer le démon aux yeux pourpres, cet homme pour lequel il damnerait son corps, si s'offrir à lui pouvait lui donner la moindre once de souffrance !  
Il l'avait vu d'ailleurs.  
Partir avec Claude, comme Aloïs, ce blond qu'il était, l'avait demandé. Seulement, il s'imaginait des choses le gamin. Alors il avait boudé son majordome.  
Puérilement.  
Infantilement. Avant de ressombrer dans le brouillard épais de son état quasi léthargique.

_« Time telling me to say farewell … »_

Et puis ... Il était revenu à la pensée. Quand une lame avait traversé son corps. Quand une lame avait percé ses idéaux, poussée en son cœur par Ciel.

Il avait mal … Si mal … Perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas vu la mort arriver …  
Il reverrait sans cesse son majordome, son aimé, celui que, plus que tout au monde, il chérit et adule, il le reverrait, se pencher sur lui, pour un baiser !  
Effleurer sa joue, pour un baiser !  
Lui prendre son âme …  
Pour l'abandonner …  
Et ses lèvres, avant que son âme ne parte, se figent en deux vers, fredonnés. Sereins.

_« Another time we'll be free  
For no more farewell … »_

* * *

YupYup, j'espère que vous avez... Hum ... Aimé ? Vu que je suis adorablement gentille, vous avez vu ? Je vous traduis les paroles, dans l'ordre dans lequel elles sont … Dites :  
~ « Les jours étaient venus, les hivers ayant disparus »  
~ « J'étais votre chevalier, vous tenant (contre moi) serré comme un frère, quand j'ai vu vos yeux pleins de larmes »  
~ « Espérant que les Saints, un jour, nous apporte leur aide pour rester ensemble encore une fois. »  
~ « Tenant encore la clé du chemin des rêves dans les mains »  
~ « Il est temps pour moi de dire adieu »  
~ « (Dans) un autre temps nous serons libres de ne plus se dire adieu »

Voilà … Certaines traductions sont boiteuses, veuillez en ce cas m'en excuser, mais les littérales ne voulaient rien dire.  
Biyous~


End file.
